narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique
Possible use in manga I haven't watched the latest filler episodes, so I don't know how this technique looks like, but we have a prior for people hiding in water. Gōzu and Meizu were hidden in puddles way back in Part I. Is this technique similar to that? Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) It is, there's only one difference: the Demon Brothers emerged from the puddle much like Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish, while Kandachi's version consists in his body, which is covered in water, getting out of the lake and then the water disappears, revealing him. Even so, I think we should consider them as the same technique. (talk) 12:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Kakuzu Wasn't Kakuzu shown using this technique in episode 85(anime only) just after Kakashi used Front Lotus on Kakuzu's Water Clone?--Erik1310 (talk) 09:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Could this be? Wouldn't this be Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique? Since the user takes the properties of what they merge into. Yatanogarasu 03:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hidden in water is a water release that allows you to merge with water only in a similar manner to Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique and it actually hides you. Leech all creation is just general merging.--Cerez365™ 11:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) question regarding users Should we add Zabuza to the users of this techinque? It just appears to me that he uses a similar technique (if not the same) on the cover page to chapter 26. --Tzao (talk) 14:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I don't recall covers ever being used as proof for anything in theh manga, specially considering the obvious non-canon situations they portray sometimes. Omnibender - Talk - 20:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Merge with... Can't we just merge this with Attack Prevention Technique? They both pretty much hide in something, it might just be hiding in water with the technique, pretty much the same. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Considering that here the person literally hides in water and the string of related techniques along with the fact that Orochimaru's technique doesn't hide him it just has him there, I'd wouldn't be for a merger.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Really? Orochimaru was merged with the tree, isn't the Demon Brothers merging with water? Just merging is the point: the water is too shallow, so the only way to hide in it is to merge into it. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:39, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yet other users have clearly shown its useage in more water than the demon brothers so its totally different. -- (talk) 23:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC)(Zenryoku90) :Really? What if the Demon Brothers can merge with anything else as well, just they chose water at that instance? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Not likely, since the water actually gave them away. Skarn22 (talk) 01:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru Orochimaru does not use this technique in the chapter 583 and episode 336 of Naruto: Shippūden? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 20:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :No. He was hidden in a body of water that was actually a body of water, deep enough to be submerged. Omnibender - Talk - 22:55, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 23:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC)